


Rescuing Alpine

by angrythingstarlight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpine - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrythingstarlight/pseuds/angrythingstarlight
Summary: Who throws a cat away on the highway?Lucky for this feline, Bucky happened to be driving by. He knows you'll love him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 58





	Rescuing Alpine

Strumming his fingers on the steering wheel, Bucky sang along to the music blaring from the speakers, “everything means nothing if I can’t have you”. Bucky glances at the bright pink post it note attached to the dashboard, _only get whats on the list Bucky._ He touches the little heart you drew by his name, an image of your face flashing in his mind. 

_“Bucky, we have no more room”, you laugh helping him unload the truck. You knew better than to leave him alone at that flea market. Your boyfriend has many talents, can strategize with the best of them, but he can not turn down a deal. The little grannies at the market love him and are constantly giving him specials. You teased him about that once, the joke about him making a good sugar baby flying right over his head._

_“You want me to put these tools by the other set of tools in the garage”, you emphasize the word tools as you pick up the bag out of the back._

_Bucky pauses, his hands full of random knick knacks, a sheepish grin on his handsome face. Rolling your eyes, you lean up and kiss him before setting his old but new to him set of tools in the garage. You leave the bag unopened knowing he likes to have things a certain way, stepping back you survey the wooden shelves on the side of the wall. All loaded with his treasures, you laugh softly to yourself, seeing maybe a teeny space on the third shelf._

_When you turn around, he’s holding a locket on a delicate lace gold chain. Your eyes flicker between him and the necklace held in his vibranium hand, the shiny black metal making the gold shine bright in the fading light coming through the open garage door._

_“We used to give these to our best girls whenever we would leave for…”, he swallows, a tinge of sadness creeping into his eyes, his gaze drifting away from you._

_Your heart flutters and twists in your chest, you wait patiently for him to come back to you, reaching out when his eyes focus on you, “when we would leave so that they would never forget us”, he grins, a hopeful twitch of his lips, his eyes softening when you return his smile._

_He steps closer to you, the gentle thud of his combat boots matching the pounding of your heart. He stops in front of you, the tips of his boots touching your shoes, his chest grazing yours. The heat from his body warding off the chill from the garage, he takes your chin, his deep ocean eyes staring into yours, “I promise to always come back to you”._

_You open your mouth, your eyes fluttering shut when his lips gently press into yours. “I promise to always love you and I know I don’t deserve you”. Another loving kiss, swallowing your protests, his hands cradle your head, pulling you in closer. You wrap your arms around his neck, letting him deepen the kiss, when he pulls away you’re breathless._

_“And I know what you were going to say,” he murmurs, resting his forehead on yours, “but I don’t deserve someone as perfect as you, but I will earn every last ounce of your love, I will spend my life being the man you need and want”._

_You startle at the feel of the cool metal settling around your neck, looking down at the locket resting between your breasts. He carefully opens the locket, on the left is his army picture, on the right is the picture from your first date, one of your favorites, his face relaxed, caught mid laugh, slight wrinkles around his blue eyes lit up with such joy that it makes your heart race even after all this time._

_. “And one day, I’m going to give you a different kind of jewelry and I’ll hope you say yes”, he rushes out the last part so quickly, it takes a second before you understand._

_His eyes downcast, his black and gold fingers quivering almost unnoticeably as he traces the outside of the locket. You cup his face, “Bucky if you ask me right now, I would already be in a gown before you finished your question”, you giggle. When his eyes snap up to yours, you lean into him, “matter of fact, I would marry you right here in the garage under your tools okay”._

_Bucky takes a deep breath, a weight lifting off of his chest. He’s never wanted anything more than you right now. “I love you”._

_You smile up at him, “And I love you, James Bu-”._

A blaring horn snaps Bucky back to the present, steering his truck back into the lane. He slows down, another car swerves around him. A brown box tumbles out of the window, the car speeding down the highway. 

Bucky looks over at the box, his brow furrowing when he spots it rock on to its side, a flash of white emerging at the top before disappearing. Looking in his rearview mirror, he swears he sees it again. He pulls over to the side, turning off his truck. Stepping out he jogs down the stretch of road, he can hear thin, high meows. 

Crouching down by the box, he spots a pair of big pale blue eyes surrounded by white fluff staring at him; the kitten trying to climb up the side of the box, falling over onto his back. Another small cry as the kitten rights himself, stumbling over to the side where Bucky, his tail twitching back and forth. 

Bucky swallows his rage at that thought that this helpless little creature was tossed on the road like trash. Too bad for that person, he has their license plate memorized, but he can deal with them later. He scoops the small kitten up, grinning when he nuzzles his hand with a hesitant purr, his eyes drifting shut. “I got you, pal”, he says. “We’re gonna take good care of you”. 

Walking back to the trunk, Bucky spots the mountains in the distance, looking at the sleeping feline, a word pops in his head, “You look like an Alpine, what do you think”, he smiles at the ball of fur settled in his large hand, “Yeah I agree, Alpine it is”. 

Climbing back into the truck, he gently places the cat on his lap, “Okay, so we should stop by the store, you’re gonna a lot of stuff, then we’ll surprise our girl”. Bucky takes off, telling Alpine about his new house and how he can defend himself from attackers. By the time he reaches the pet store, he’s educated the sleepy kitten on the 14 effective ways to take down a man with his claws. 

One brief shopping trip later, he’s walking out with a shopping car full of cat supplies and a curious Alpine climbing on his head. During the drive back, he’s almost home when he spots that little pink post it note. Looking down at Alpine nuzzling his chest, Bucky sighs, “Listen I need you to be extra cute okay, she’s a huge softie for that, only reason why I get away with anything, so best behavior or look cute”. 

Bucky lets the wild little kitten claw its way up to his shoulder, his wet nose nudging his cheek before he falls asleep, his soft purrs rumbling against his neck. “She’s gonna love you”. 

You’re laying on the couch playing with your phone when Bucky walks, before you can greet him, a blur of white lands on your belly. You glance between the kitten kneading its paws into your stomach and your boyfriend with multiple bags on his arms. Tilting your head, you smirk at him, “Whats-”. 

Bucky takes a deep breath, launching into a well-rehearsed explanation of what happened, all it takes is he was in the middle of the road and you stop him. 

“What’s our baby’s name?”. 

Bucky laughs, “Uh, Alpine”, dropping the bags on the floor, he steps over the couch, kneeling beside you. You play with his hair, holding back a laugh when he rubs his head into your hand, acting much like the kitten on your stomach. 

Looking past his shoulder, you raise a brow at the bags by the door, “Honey, please tell me that’s all the stuff you bought for him”. 

Bucky looks down at the locket on your chest, then back up at your face and deliberately widens his eyes. 

“Bucky”.


End file.
